Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a tensioner for quickly tensioning a binding belt for binding goods, in particular to a binding belt tensioner.
Related Art
At present, a binding belt is generally required for binding and bundling in a goods transportation process, so as to prevent goods from falling off due to bumping in the transportation process; therefore, the binding belt is undoubtedly very important for the binding and bundling of the goods, a traditional binding belt binding manner realizes fixing by tensioning with manpower and then knotting on a transportation vehicle, a bundling force of the goods is limited by the manpower and an insufficient bundling force is easily caused. CN invention patent with an application number 201110232540.9 discloses a “Ratchet Type Binding Belt Tensioner”, a disclosed structure mainly comprises a fastener, a wrenching part and a ratchet which is coaxially rotatably mounted at the inner end of the fastener and at the inner end of the wrenching part, and the structure also comprises a fixing binding belt fixedly connected to the fastener and a tensioning binding belt of which one end is connected on a ratchet shaft of the ratchet in a winding manner and the other end forms a binding free end; meanwhile, a clamping part which elastically pushes and inwards slides is arranged in the fastener, and a checking part which elastically pushes and inwards slides is arranged in the wrenching part. Therefore, when the clamping part and the checking part are both meshed on the ratchet, the wrenching part is operated to perform continuous reciprocated wrenching relative to the fastener, and then the ratchet is driven to form one-way intermittent rotation, further the tensioning binding belt is wound to realize a tensioning action, and then binding and bundling of the goods are realized; when the clamping part and the checking part are both separated from the ratchet, the ratchet is in a free rotation state without restriction, at this point, the binding free end of the tensioning binding belt is pulled outwards to realize a belt outputting action, that is, the binding belt is pulled out for a proper use length according to the size of a binding volume of the goods.
The binding belt tensioner disclosed above can help people to perform fast and reliable binding and bundling of the goods, and has the advantages of large bundling force, labor saving of people, and the like; however, it is found in actual use that the binding belt tensioner still has some use defects, which is mainly embodied in a low efficiency of a belt collecting process, when the tensioning binding belt needs to be rewound on the ratchet after unloading for use next time, only the wrenching part can be operated with an action similar to that of binding and bundling the goods to perform continuous reciprocated wrenching relative to the fastener, such that the ratchet is driven to form one-way intermittent rotation. Finally, the tensioning binding belt is continuously wound on the ratchet section by section, such belt collecting manner undoubtedly brings lots of trouble when a reserved length of the binding free end of the tensioning binding belt is longer and loading and unloading are more frequent, not only are the loading and unloading of the goods affected, but also a loading and unloading sequence is disordered.